moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poszukując Zapomnianych cz. 6
Chłopak i Baldanderka stali przed ich celem- dwupiętrowym ceglanym domem którego jaskrawa cegła i fundamenty z piaskowca dziwnie wyróżniały się na tle raczej szarego miasta. Cała posesja była otoczona taśmą policyjną oraz posiadała kilka osób z służb porządkowych wewnątrz aby uniknąć wejścia nieproszonych gości którzy nie szanują prawa Hallenwest, o ile tacy jakkolwiek istnieją w tym mieście. - No to jadymy - Westchnął chłopak oraz otworzył furkę odchodząc na bok aby przepuścić Lobo - Panie przodem. - DzDzięki... - odpowiedziała Pracowniczka Burns corp. ponieważ nie spodziewała się bycia jakimkolwiek dżentelmenem przez jej współpracownika. Szli po czerwonej, granitowej kostce brukowej która ciągnęła się przez około 8 m po czym zaczynały się schody z płytek dopasowujących się do granitowej kostki, po lewej stronie znajdował się mały ogród kwiatowo-ziołowy, po prawej natomiast wjazd dla samochodu, dalej - garaż. Gdy przeszli kilka kroków po schodach Wasieq poczuł olbrzymi ból w między swoim obojczykiem a sercem, a właściwie uczucie jakby coś powoli przewiercało się wiertłem dentystycznym z tego 1 do tego 2. Z bólu pochylił się w pół trzymając za bark i oddychając ciężko, każdy oddech był kolejnym aczkolwiek bardziej opanowanym bólem rozchodzącym się po jego ciele. Nieprzewidywalnie mrugał oczami i czuł jakby coś wiło się pod jego skórą na spaczonym demoniczną energią kawałku jego ciała. - Ej, co ci jest!? - spytała zaskoczona Adrianna, mając przez chwilę wrażenie że chłopak chce ją po prostu nabrać, nie - ta poza jest zbyt realistyczna aby była średniej jakości żartem. Pierwszym co zrobił chłopak po opanowaniu bólu było uniesienie ubrań i spojrzenie na jego bark, ten prezentował się całkiem normalnie, no przynajmniej jak na niego - czerwona, jakby poparzona skóra dość mocno kontrastowała z niebiesko-zielonymi żyłami oraz czarnymi znakami dookoła niego, były to runy mające za zadanie chronić chłopaka przed takimi zdarzeniami. Najwyraźniej te nie spełniały swego zadania. Drugim krokiem Łowcy było dostrojenie swojego wzroku do płaszczyzny energetycznej istot żywych. Niby coś co robił już setki razy a jednak teraz sprawiało to uczucie wypalania gałek ocznych, z dziwnych powodów jego energia ciągle napływała do oczu przez co świeciły co raz mocniejszym niebieskim światłem i jednocześnie zmieniała jego oczy w grzanki. Ból zwiększył się masakrycznie a on szybko spojrzał na bark i od razu przestał dostrajać oczy, zmniejszyły one tym samym energię weń zawartą i przestały się wypalać. Kolejnym co zrobił Łowca było szybkie wbicie swoich palców na runiczną linie nad sercem. Po uderzeniu w skórę uniósł on palec serdeczny i mały do wewnętrznej strony dłoni oraz rozsunął pozostałe trzy w przeciwnych kierunkach aby tworzyły trójkąt, po tym sprawnym ruchu runy na linii zaczęły świecić na niebiesko a on sam przestał odczuwać ból, ciężki oddech jednak pozostał. Nagle z domu wybiegł jeden z detektywów odpowiedzialnych za sprawę zaginięcia, tę sprawę widział z wnętrza domu i od razu poczuł się zobligowany do przyjścia z pomocą - Miał w rękach apteczkę oraz telefon którym, najprawdopodobniej,chciał zadzwonić na pogotowie - Proszę pana! Żyje pan? - spytał z dezorientacją. - Coś ty zrobił? Żyjesz? - spytała jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana balanderka. -O, ku#a... - Powiedział sam do siebie po czym zrobił sobie krótką przerwę aby odetchnąć, jednak zaraz również odpowiedział swojej współpracowniczce - Nic, musiałem zamknąć obwód, inaczej dalej ,,miziałoby" moje serce. - Powiedział z przerwami po czym odetchnął oraz wyprostował się jako tako po to by spojrzeć na zdezorientowanego człowieka - Już nic nie trzeba, dziękuje za troskę. - WYTŁUMACZ SIĘ! CO TU SIĘ STAŁO!? - Krzyknęła Najemniczka zirytowana dziwnym spokojem i zrozumieniem zaszłej sytuacji najemnika. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z lekką niechęcią. - Powiedzmy że ja i profesorek mamy pewną rzecz wspólną. Burmistrz ci nie powiedział? - Odpowiedział z spokojem - Do znalezienia faceta skażonego demoniczną energią przyda się użyć kogoś o podobnych uszkodzeniach, demony się przyciągają. Zwłaszcza w ludzkim ciele - Po odpowiedzi odetchnął . Co? Jak? - przez umysł Balanderki przeszły mniej więcej takie pytania po czym zaczęła ona łączyć wątki - co prawda burmistrz wspominał coś że ten facet ma spełniać jakieś "specjalne preferencje" mające pomóc w znalezieniu zaginionego,lecz niczego nie powiedział wprost. Na przykład tego że ten facet jest je#anym spaczeńcem! - Eem, przepraszam. - Odpowiedział średniej budowy brunet z brązowymi oczami. Ubrany był w szary garnitur oraz miał na rękach białe rękawiczki. - Państwo są zapewne, Pani Rockwell oraz Pan Wasieq. - po tych słowach zdjął rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni - Nazywam się Jakub Druph i jako starszy detektyw Miasta Hallenwest zostałem przydzielony do współpracy z wami - powiedział wyciągając rękę z której przed chwilą zdjął rękawiczkę. - Mam nadzieje na owocną współprace. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures